Delicious Scones
by dearshootingstars
Summary: "Things got messy when it all began. It wasn't like this before but... who can blame someone for being helplessly in-? " England x OC, OC x America Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but the only things I own in this story are the plot, and the OCs.


_**England x OC - "Delicious Scones"**_

**A/N: I just wrote this because I want to practice my writing skills and I was thinking about a story like this ever since I…uhh..*blushes* heard Iggy-chan's Demon Summoning Song. Oh well, it may not be good (since I'm a TOTAL beginner in this kind of stuff), but I hope you enjoy it ^^.**

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own Hetalia but I own the OC though.**

* * *

Everything's ready and all, and England had put on his best and most proper attire just to look presentable in front of this girl. Now what? This girl doesn't look like she prepared for this meeting. She looked the same as always, with her long silver hair unkempt and the wind really does help into making her look her hair a bird's nest. Now that's what you call exaggeration.

"Hey, Iggy-chaaaan~ did you make something deadly again? I heard that you managed to make France and even China run when you tried to cook something for them?", she said with a gleam in her eyes but she looked innocent enough that made England put his guard down and ignore the jibe. They were in his house and he was going to prove to this girl that he's more gentlemanly than 'that' guy.

"W-w-what?! Who told you that?", England asked with a pink of tinge on his cheeks. He must've already known who told that news to this girl because she didn't mention one name that was always included in their previous conversations. He hated to admit it but…he doesn't like it when this girl mentions 'his' name.

"Fufufu~ why bother asking ? I'm certain you already know who told me that. Oh well, I don't want to make your…uhh…ah pfft!.."

"HEY! Why are you laughing!?" He busied himself with his tea and took a sip. This girl, Lia, looked at him with those sea blue eyes as she shook with silent laughter.

"ah…sorry, sorry…It's just that…PFFT!" She was already red from the laughter and she looked even more haggard than before. With tears in her eyes, she finally calmed down..

England waited for her to stop while he sipped his tea. He was definitely not going to lose his composure in front of Lia now of all times.

They were sitting on the balcony of his house where you can see the gorgeous garden that England is so proud of. Different colorful flowers had been taken care of in the garden and that made the landscape of England a very colorful array of flowers. A very suitable place for this kind of moment. But it seems like the visitor doesn't really get the mood here.

_'No, I must not let this get to me. That's why that git always tease me because I tend to get angry easily, not that I can help it because he's just so bloody annoying. Like a brat you need to look upon at all times or else he'll do more stupid things.'_, England thought to himself.

He was so deep in thought about his rantings about America that he didn't notice that Lia has stopped laughing already and was staring at him openly. There's no emotion on her face, she just stared.

"…Why are you staring?", England hurriedly sipped his tea again to hide his embarrassment but because his tea was so hot, his tongue got burnt. He choked on his tea and Lia giggled. Yes, she giggled. That girl that's so creepy. Her open laugh, guffaw, snort, and giggle are all very different from each other. Each type represents her mood and her closeness to one person but her giggle was so creepy. Creepier than Belarus hunting for Russia, and that's bad news.

"Hehehe~ nothing. I'm just thinking… about what my friend had said to me before we parted ways yesterday." She giggled creepily again and England already knows on who she was talking about.

He felt it again. That heavy hot feeling on his chest. Whenever Lia mentions that git's name or even a hint of his name in her stories, he always get that feeling. And he can feel the change in their relationship whenever she giggles like that. It's like she knows EVERYTHING. Like she knows the world's every little secret and she's prepared to use it for her own benefit.

England's mind drifted as he tried to ignore that irritating hot feeling in his chest. He looked at the flowers from the balcony and stared at them for a minute. Then when he's certain about his self control, he looked at her again. She stared at him again. Like a puppy, so cute.

"Have you calmed down? Hey, I was joking about a while ago…" Lia said with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Uhh..?", said England, bewildered.

"AH! You're not listening to me, aren't you?!"

"..uhh…can you please repeat that again?", scratching his head as though embarrassed of being inattentive in front of a girl, ah no, a lady.

"NO. Hmph!", she pouted.

England facepalmed mentally, Ah, now he ruined the moment. He made a wrong move about using the proper words. He's always good with his words, with just a sentence, he can send battle ships and start wars to invade other countries. But of course, that was when he was still a pirate, but still, being ages away from that time is not a valid reason for this kind of mistake. He really listened to her though he acted indifferently about it. Now that she's hurt, how is he going to make the situation change?

_'There's no other choice, I need to use 'that' card.', _he meant his 'Tsundere Mode'. He might as well use this opportunity to tease Lia.

"Huh, maybe you're talking about some nonsense things again?", he teased.

She looked at him, furious now but England could see that she's cooling down bit by bit. Slamming her palms on the table noisily, she retorted.

"Oooh… I think you're just soooooooo old to not to hear what I'm saying, huh? Being a nation and all must be a pain in the butt. But surprisingly, your mind drifts away when you're talking to me but you're so apt to world meetings eh?"

"W-w-what? How dare you!", now things are turning for the unexpected. How the bloody hell did the subject go to world meetings?

"I also saw 'that'…" She giggled darkly again. Obviously, trying to coax some information out of England about 'that'.

"What 'that' are you talking about?", he asked uneasily. Hopefully, she doesn't mean 'that'.

"Fufufu…'that' you know? Oh gosh, England. I never thought that—"

"Hmph! What the bloody hell are you talking about? And how the heck did you manage to go to world meetings?", sweating profusely now, England tried his best to look into her inquisitive bright blue eyes. Hoping at the same time that she's just fooling around and she doesn't know 'that'.

"I'm a pro you know? Being a cosplayer pays off especially when you want to disguise as someone else. Realistic wigs and contact lenses are available in the cosplay market, oops!" She looked at him with a menacing look, yet there's still the hint of playfulness in her eyes as she spoke.

"… you cosplayed? Who..ah, wait…oh no…", now coughing in his tea as he remembered one time in the world meeting whereas, there's a girl… Something was off at that time but because he was so busy about 'that' he didn't pay any attention.

...

'Bloody hell?!'

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe! First chapter! *cheers. I don't know if I did well in this chapter 'cause I'm still a beginner. Oh well, I'm determined in pulling off this story, though. Please kindly leave a comment (anything is fine^^) or suggestions on how I can improve my writing skills.**


End file.
